The Sleeping Soldiers
by Tails for Fairys
Summary: What if the Bounts paired up with the Aizen, what would Yamamoto do? He would call them. But how can they beat Kenpatchi so easily? Why do they have so many Zanpakutos? Why is their Spiritual Pressure so great? What's with the fact Yamamoto should have executed them 150 years before? Was he hiding them? Who were they? What are they? Some of the questions asked when they are called.
1. Realm of the Vate

**This is the Bleach story I was telling you all about! Well, the one I mentioned. Hope y'all enjoy. **

***cough cough* May I present to you, the newest creation of Lady Red's, The Sleeping Soldiers!**

* * *

The situation was a bad a one as any the Soul Society could have dreamed up on a night of nightmarish fits that tormented the mind and clawed at reality: the Bounts had paired up with Aizen and the Arrancar against the Soul Society, the situation in the World of the Living was getting worse everyday, more Soul Reapers were having to be sent there everyday and now they were starting to attack the Seireitei as well, it was causing a panic among all of the Souls that reside there, many of the Soul Reapers themselves were unsure of whether or not they should continue to fight or not because it seemed like a lost cause.

Yamamoto called Chojiro into his office one morning with a grim expression on his face. "Chojiro, I think it is time we called upon the Akumar." Chojiro's golden eyes widened and he started to stutter as he looked at his commanding officer in panic, surely he had heard wrong, there was no way that Yamamoto was serious about calling them. They would make a fool out of all of the Soul Society. "I know that we have hidden them for years," He stood from his desk and walked over to the balcony. "It is a risk to bring them here, supposing that the order to execute them still stands." Chojiro nodded his silver head in agreement. "But in times like this, even Central 46 must make exceptions."

Chojiro joined his hands in front of his pelvis, "And am I to understand that I am to call the Captains and their Lieutenants here to greet them when they arrive?" He breathed out slowly, "Sir you surely must understand that they will cause and uproar and that we will have to pay dea-"

Yamamoto slammed his walking stick that concealed his Zanpakuto down on the floor, "I do understand." He walked back to his chair and lowered himself down into it. "When Central 46 can make exceptions, so can we." He cracked open his left eye, "And I am fairly certain we shall have more trouble from the Akumar after this has been dealt with, because there is no doubt in my mind that they know exactly what is going on right now, and I think it's safe to say that there are eight of the Akumar who would take pleasure of taunting us, or stampeding here to fight us in a demand to fight the Arrancar and the Bounts." Chojiro nodded, everything that Yamamoto was true; there were eight of the Akumar who would love nothing more that to fight and would make life hell for them if they weren't allowed. "And call Rukia and Ichigo as well, this is something for them to see as well."

When Chojiro left the office he sent a Hell Butterfly to each Captain and Lieutenant, as well as Ichigo and Rukia. It only took about fifteen minutes for all of them to arrive. Captains Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Toshiro, Kenpatchi, Mayuri and Ukitake and Lieutenants Omaeda, Izuru, Isane, Momo, Renji, Iba, Nanao, Shuhei, Rangiku, Yachiru, Nemu and Rukia, as well as Rukia. "What is it you call to talk about, Master Yamamoto?" Byakuya was the first to speak after they were all arrived and settled, none of them liking being away from their Squads when there was such a high threat, and Ichigo was just grumpy because it was so early in the morning.

Yamamoto lifted his stick so it was in a line and pointing directly at the far wall, seeing as the Captains and Lieutenants were lined up opposite each other either side his desk. "Geata a oscailt chuig an réimse codlata." The wood on the outer layer of his sword sheath floated away, then his sword drove into the area of wall he had pointed it at, then turned to the left. A circular sliding screen made of fire sprouted then disappeared to reveal an ordinary sliding panel that opened as Yamamoto's sword returned to its sheath and his hand. "Those are the gates to the Realm of the Vate."

Beyond the door in the background of the white light was a mountain covered in trees, it was teeming with light and life, also happiness. A few seconds after it opened a short male with lilac coloured hair stumbled out, he had a dagger strapped to each forearm and two swords the length of him on his back. He wore a standard black Soul Reaper outfit apart from the light blue left sleeve that had the symbol of Squad 1 in dark blue near the shoulder and the end of the sleeve itself was ripped. When he stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up he yawned and the other Soul Reapers present, apart from Yamamoto and Chojiro were surprised that they were a bright blood red. "What do you want, Old Man?"

A slightly taller girl with long white hair and dark blue eyes jumped out next, she again wore a normal black clothing but had Squad 2's symbol printed in purple on a pink band that had three daggers tucked into it and a sword on her hip. After her came a tall girl with blue hair brushing her shoulders and pink eyes that danced with mischief, on her left leg there was a dark blue wrap with Squad 3 printed in light blue. She had two daggers on her right shoulder, one on her left and sword on her back. The legs on her trousers only came to her knees. Another short girl jumped out, her hair was red and her eyes were orange, she carried three swords one on her back one on each hip and a dagger on her forearm. "It's too early Yama!" She squealed as she leaned on the short guy, revealing the Squad 4 symbol in pink on the back of her red waist coat.

A tall guy with yellow hair and green eyes stepped out, his right sleeve was ripped and light gray with Squad 5 on it. There was an ax on his back, a knife on his shoulder and a sword on each hip. A tall guy slumped out after him then leaned on him, this one had white hair and yellow eyes. The left leg was brown and had Squad 6 painted in orange on it, two curved swords on his back, a knife between his shoulder blades and a sword on his right. "Way too early, Moto." He mumbled as a short guy with purple hair and green eyes burst through the shimmering doors, the collar of his clothes was a dark green spike thing with Squad 7 on it in pale green, he wore a short spear on his back, a dagger in his waistband, a chain of spikes on his collar and a sword.

Next a girl and a guy staggered out yawning, the guy had orange hair and blue eyes while the girl had blue hair and black eyes. He had the daggers in his waistband and a blade shaped like a '9' on his back. He wore a long sleeved yellow jacket with an orange Squad 9 symbol on it. The girl had blue eyes and black hair, grey flares from the knees down with a yellowish Squad 8 symbol on it, her left sleeve hid most of a dagger, another large dagger was on her right hip, on her left hip were two poles with identical hammers on each end.

A medium height girl walked through next, her blue hair complimenting her black eyes, her hair was in a plait down her shoulders under her arms then a plait that ended at the bottom f her spine that ended in a large orange circle with Squad 12 written on it. She had a thin sword on her hip, a dagger up her sleeve, another dagger in her waistband and a sword hidden in her plait. The girl who came after was short with yellow hair and blue eyes, instead of trousers she had a skirt of dark green with Squad 13 in light green. She skipped into the room brightly then looked around her hair was held up in a bun by two dagger sheaths a sword on her back and a sword by her side, "Where are the last two?" Yamamoto asked when they were all settled.

A tall guy with black hair and brown eyes walked through the door, he wore a white long sleeved coat like Ukitake with Squad 11's symbol on it, a dagger on his left arm and one on his right thigh as well two swords on his back, one that looked like a chainsaw and another that looked like a '2' both were crossed under a girl who was bleeding from her stomach. She had purple hair and she also wore a long coat like the guy she was on, but it was sleeveless and dark purple, Squad 10 had its symbol in white on the back. She had a large blade shaped like '7' on a pole attached to her back, and chains on both wrists that lead to two small swords crossing in the dip of her spine. A person could just about make out a dagger strapped to her calf.


	2. Rebuild

**I think I'll just have it that the chapters all are in the point of view (P.O.V) of nobody, seems like a good thing, non? Anyway, tell me what you think about having only the 3rd person point of view the whole way through.**

* * *

When the black hared man walked through the door with the purple haired girl on his back, the gates closed and the new people were dotted in a line between the Lieutenants and the Captains lines. The tall guy with yellow hair and an ax on his back jumped up behind him and dug his foot into the mans head, "Mazaki! What did you do to Ki!?" He shouted at him, the kick had sent the purple haired girl flying forward to land on the ground between Soi Fon and Omaeda with her back against Yamamoto's desk, now that she was lying there they could all see straight through her stomach to the floor, the huge gash was dripping blood. All the others that were new had started to punch and kick and generally bully the guy called Mizaki.

Omaeda went to walk to Ki to see if she was alright, or even alive, but before he took a single step her eyes flew open to reveal stormy gray. She gave a shaky breath before standing up, the wound on her stomach bled through the fabric but she didn't seem to notice. "What are you morons doing to Mazaki?" The other group backed away from the bloody man on the floor who had curled up. "I mean, I can understand Hideki and Koizumi hitting him," The tall blonde guy and the short girl with the red waistcoat still stood by Mizaki lightly kicking him. "But who are the rest of you to beat fourth seat Mazaki Masaru?" She spoke as she walked slowly towards the group who were shivering slightly.

Kenpachi laughed, "That guy's the fourth seat?" He kept on laughing until he saw the girl with the purple hair tilt her head at him. "It's funny! Who's the third seat oh oh oh let me guess is it that little girl with the waist coat? And is the Lieutenant that guy with the yellow hair?" He uncrossed his arms and swung his left hand at Ki, because the way she was looking at him was weird. "Are you the Captain?" And if she was Captain he wanted to fight her.

She smiled brightly, "Oh dear Kenpatchi," She lashed out her left arm and stopped his fast flying fist in her palm, much to the astonishment of everyone else in the room: well not the new people, Yamamoto or Chojiro. "That little girl with the red waist coat is our Lieutenant, Koizumi Kaori," Ki moved her wrist so she was holding Kenpatchi's forearm and had pulled him closer, "And that yellow haired guy is our Captain, Hideki Hikaru." She soaked her right hand in blood from her stomach and drew circles all over Kenpatchi's arm, which seemed to make him frenzy with an urge to fight. She tightened her grip on his arm until she heard a satisfying crunch as she broke it, Kenpatchi snapped out of his fight mode and stared at his now useless arm. "I'm Ki Kohaku, and _I'm_ the third seat." She stepped back and gave him a sickly sweet smile that brought to mind Gin. "Mizaki, what the fuck are you doing?" She said as she turned to her group of friends.

Mazaki was still lying on the floor, clutching his stomach and groaning. His face had cuts on it and so did his stomach. "I'm sorry I hurt you Ki, just make the pain stop."

Ki rolled her eyes and kicked him, "I'm bleeding, you're bleeding. No need to say sorry, it wasn't your fault." She spun on her heal and looked at the other eleven in her team, "It's their fault, those bastards left me to wake you up _on my own._"

The girl with the white hair and blue eyes pulled a dagger from her waistband and shrunk to the size of a bee then ran towards Soi Fon then hid in said Captains hair, which cause Soi Fon to flap about trying to get the tiny girl out. "Did we? Oh I'm sorry." Hideki laughed.

Mazaki stood up bright and cheery, seemingly over his bout of pain, "No you're not but apology accepted!" He propped his arm on Ki's shoulder. "Now Anami, heal us!" The short girl with the yellow hair shook her head. "And why not?"

The girl with the blue hair and orange circle tie drew the box knife from her waist band, "Because I'm carrying out a drug test on you," This caught Mayuri's attention and he started to pull the syringe from his pocket. "Only you, but Ki gave me permission."

Mazaki screamed, "Ki! Why would you give Higo permission to experiment on me!?" He stopped short when he saw her give him a blank look, "Oh you're kidding me. Again?" He groaned again and started to kick when the guy with the purple hair pushed him down. "No... Minami..." The guy with the white hair secured his legs. "Ryusaki?"

Mayuri tapped Ki on the shoulder. "Would you mind if I rebuilt your stomach?" He held up the syringe and squirted some of the blue liquid out. Higo caught it on her tongue and thought for a minute then nodded. "It would be awfully helpful to my research."

Ki puffed out her cheeks, "No side affects? Or test drugs?"

Mayuri looked shocked for a moment, as did every other Captain, Lieutenant and Ichigo. "I use it myself when needed," He grinned, he might actually get to try it on another person! Well one that wasn't Nemu. "No side affects at all. Or test drugs."

She pouted then moved some of the black cloth to reveal unblemished skin, "Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Mayuri nodded his head and stuck the needle in the skin around her wound, new flesh knitted together in the hole and it quickly sealed over. "Not bad," She ran a finger over the skin of her new stomach. "Not bad at all. I see Hige-oyaji was right about you Mayuri, as was Urahara." Mayuri was grinning like a child as he stood back in line between Kenpatchi and Ukitake. Ki turned around and saw Mazaki struggling on the floor, "That reminds me, Hige-oyaji, why does Komamura look like an overgrown wolf?" She spun on her heel and looked at Yamamoto.

Toshiro stepped forward with an angry expression on his face, "You dare to insult Head Captain with your familiarity? And names?"

Koizumi jumped onto Ki's head and made her walk towards him. "You're Toshiro, right?" She started to play with his hair, while leaning down off Ki. "Toshiro your hair is so soft!" She jumped onto his head and Ki went back to help hold down Mazaki, as Koizumi was on his head she leaned down so she was face to face with him. "Didn't Toshiro know that nicknames are a sincerer form of flattery?" He got an angry tick mark on his head and he started to count to ten. "Yama? Why does Komamura look like a wolf?" Said Captain was shaking and he had started to draw his sword.

He bared out, "I AM A WOLF, NOT A DOG!" He raised his sword above his head then paused, "Did you say wolf?" Koizumi nodded then jumped onto his shoulder. "Head Captain, who are these people?"

Yamamoto opened both his eyes, "They are Squad 14." He raised his voice so the bickering Squad 14 could hear. "They are Sleeping Soldiers, and all belong to a different Squad but are joined together in this one." He lowered his voice for them seeing as they had calmed down, "Even Watari, who is currently on Soi Fon's shoulder and is the weakest in the Squad, is stronger than any of you." Soi Fon paused from trying to squish the girl. "I have called them so that they can help with our current situation." The group was lined up now, apart from Watari who was still on Soi Fon's shoulder. "Hideki Hikaru, the Captain of Squad 14 will stay in the Squad 5 barracks. Koizumi Kaori the Lieutenant will stay with Squad 4. Ki Kohaku, the third seat, will be staying in the Squad 10 barracks." Ki grinned at Toshiro and his eye twitched, Rangiku tried not to laugh at him. "Mizaki Masaru, the fourth seat, will be in the Squad 11 barracks. Minami Makoto, the fifth seat will be with Squad 7. Tsuji Tsubasa," The short guy with lilac hair and red eyes waved, "The sixth seat will stay in the Squad 1 barracks. Ryusaki Ryuu, the seventh seat, will stay with Squad 6. Higo Hiroko, the eighth seat will stay with Squad 12. Tange Tsubame, the ninth seat will stay with Squad 8." The girl with blue eyes and black hair waved at Shunsui. "Hitomi Haru, the tenth seat will stay with Squad 9," The orange haired boy nodded, "Yasui Yasu, the eleventh seat will stay with Squad 3." The tall girl with blue hair and pink eyes nodded at Izuru. "Anami Ai, the twelfth seat will stay with Squad 13. And Watari Wakana, the thirteenth seat will stay with Squad 2." Watari jumped down from Soi Fon's shoulder and landed in her full height.

Ichigo's eyes started to twitch, "THEN WHY AM I HERE!?" He shouted.

Yamamoto closed his eyes. "I don't know." Everyone looked surprised and annoyed. "But you may as well stay here for the time being, you can stay with Squad 11." Ichigo looked at Kenpatchi who was giving him the evil eyes that made him think of battle. The little girl Anami had healed him, so his arm was okay and functional again.


	3. Challenging

**So I'm thinking... That Ki is a bit of a bitch, but her attitude goes with Squad 11 more than Squad 10, right? She broke Kenpatchi's arm and survived having most of her stomach cut out then she let Mayuri rebuild her stomach. And Mazaki is a bit of a wimp, for Squad 11 I mean... Gihe**

* * *

Yamamoto dismissed the lot from his office, and told them to give Squad 14 a tour of the land. Ukitake took charge, "So where would you like to go?" He was trying to get used to Anami hanging over his shoulder like Yachiru does to Kenpatchi. "There are a lot of interesting things to do here."

Ryusaki licked his lips, "Why don't we go to the training grounds first." He looked at Mayuri, "It might be a good time to see our Zanpakutos and to document them." That was pretty much all that was needed to convince him, then Ryuzaki looked at Kenpachi, "Test how your arms doing." The rest of Squad 14 rolled their eyes at him, he was the persuader of the group. And it seemed to work, there was no point trying to persuade the Lieutenants because they had to follow the orders of the Captains, so persuade the Captains and the Lieutenants have to follow.

Kenpatchi was sold immediately, it was an interesting thought and he wanted to fight this fourth seat that was apparently stronger than him and also in the same Squad. Mayuri just wanted to document their Zanpakuto and their specific fighting styles. "It is a good idea, I suppose." Shunsui started, "Most of the Squads are training at moment, yes?" He tilted the tip of his hat down, "So we go introduce them."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and turned around, "Let's go then." The Lieutenants and Ichigo frowned, then followed, and most of the Captains followed, except Toshiro who was frowning.

"And how exactly would we find out their powers and introduce them to the Squads?" He asked leaning on the wall.

Rangiku laughed, "We can just get them to fight the Captain or Lieutenant from their Squad of course!" She slung her arm around Ki, who turned her head and looked at Rangiku's hand until it was removed from her shoulder.

Toshiro pointed at Ki who was poking Tsuji who had fallen asleep on her shoulders, "But she's injured, I won't fight someone who's hurt."

Ki looked over at him, "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm perfectly fine." She pointed at her stomach with was still showing because her clothes were ripped. "While there was a gaping hole in my torso I was able to break Kenpatchi's arm in half with a single hand." She pointed at Kenpatchi who was trying to get Yachiru to stop hanging off his arm, testing to see if it was really alright. "But if you want it to be fair," She moved her left wrist sharply outwards and Toshiro got a large cut on his chest, "We call it just about even now." She smiled and turned back to the others who were staring at her, "What did I do?" She said slowly as she looked over them.

Momo rubbed the back of her head, "Was it really necessary to do that?" She put her hands on her knees and lent down to look at Toshiro who was sitting with his back against the wall, "I think you went to far."

Higo burst out laughing and stopped when Minami tugged on her trouser leg and shook his head, "Oh my," She covered her mouth, "Pardon me, but Momo, that was definitely _not_ too far. Not for Ki, anyway." She smiled and the orange circle on her back chinked. "Here's a bit of information for you all, before she was forced to move to Squad 10, Ki was in Squad 11 with Mazaki, and before that they were both in Squad 2." Kenpatchi paled as he looked at Ki who was looking bored while Tsuji and Anami had fallen asleep on her shoulders, and had their heads resting on hers. "Oh yes, and none of us are proper Soul Reapers either," This caught the attention of the ones around them, "We're Visords, like Ichigo."

Nanao stepped forward, "So you're saying that you are all part Hollow!?" She held her fist up.

Renji frowned, "Are you sure?" They all looked at him and Tsuji and Anami woke up. "Okay... Why don't we get you to spar with each other, instead of fighting the Captain or Lieutenant?"

Hideki nodded, "I'll allow it." Koizumi stood behind him mimicking. "I can see you Koizumi." He looked at Kenpatchi, "I'm guessing that you want to fight Mazaki?" Kenpatchi grinned and nodded his head. "You can fight him last then. Now is about the time we do our daily matches, so I guess it's okay." He looked back at his friends. "I'll fight Koizumi, Watari and Anami will fight, Yasui will fight Hitomi, Tange and Higo, Ryusaki and Tsuji and lastly Ki can fight Minami." He clapped his hands, "I do believe you were showing us the way, Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded and lead them outside to the training fields, which was just a part of the Seireitei with particularly hard and high walls, the ground was just dry loose dirt, there was only one entrance, it was either that or up. When the Captains and Lieutenants entered the training grounds many of the people in the grounds stopped talking and training. "Everyone!" Byakuya clapped his hands and the people from the various Squads who were there training looked over to them, with varying interest. "This is Squad 14," There was a rustle as everyone pushed forward to take a closer look at the new people. "They will be battling for the next while, so that Squad 12 can document their powers, fighting styles and their Visord masks."

Ikkaku grinned, "They're Visords are they? Bring it!" He unsheathed his sword and ran at Ryusaki who caught both his sheath and sword in his bare hands. "Eh? What's this?"

Ryusaki blew some of his hair out of his face, "If you wouldn't mine Ikkaku, I'm going to be fighting Tsuji." He dug his heel back and sent Ikkaku into a bunch of other Soul Reapers who had gathered around. "Such a shame to do that, must have messed up his hair." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yumichicka brushed some of his hair to the side and looked at Toshiro, "Oh dear me, what happened to Captain Hitsugaya?" Everyone looked at the small Captain and were shocked to see a still bleeding wound on his chest. "It is rather vulgar."

Shuhei pointed at Ki, "Her fault, she cut him to make it 'fair'."

Tsuji woke up on her head, "Now hang on a minute Shuhei, Toshiro said he wouldn't fight her because she was injured," He started to rub his eyes then he stopped and smacked his lips together a few times, "So she cut him to make it fair, seeing as they were both injured they could fight." He pouted, "But then Hideki said that Ki had to fight Minami instead because it's about time for our morning battles and because we're Visords if we have to don our masks to fight so Mayuri can document them she would hurt him to much." He smiled and giggled, "Or that's the way I see it. Hitomi!" He pointed at guy with orange hair, "I WANT CAKE!" This shout woke up Anami who bolted up to face Tsuji who was on Ki's left shoulder.

Hitomi gave a bow and looked up at the smaller boy with annoyance, "As you wish, _Master._" He pulled a dagger from his waist and pointed it at Tsuji. "Ag teastáil: císte." A circle appeared above Ki's head and a strawberry cake on a silver platter dropped onto her, it wobbled for a second then balanced on her hair. Anami and Tsuji looked hungrily at it, "Go on you pigs, eat your breakfast." He slipped the knife back into the waistband of his clothes. He watched Ki turn around slowly as the two on her slammed their faces into the cake and started eating. "Oh crap."

Her eyes twitched, "Be glad you're fighting Yasui and not me, you freaking warthog!" She gave him a crooked smile then the chains on her wrists chinked as she crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and started mumbling things to herself. Her eyes suddenly opened, "WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME!?" All the Soul Reapers started to whistle and looked around them. "Not the best way to cover up the fact you were staring, but I suppose it will do. Hideki," The yellow headed Captain looked over at her with a raise eyebrow, Ki put on a funny voice, "Sorry, _Captain_, who's fighting first? Seriously Hideki, who? I'm getting really bored and look at Mazaki." She pointed at Mazaki who was twitching all over. And his hands were dancing along the edges of his dagger, which was in his hand.

Hideki smiled at her, "You can fight Minami first my dear," She deadpanned, "Sorry, _Ki_, then you can get back to your job as a waitress." She lifted Anami and Tsuji onto the shoulders of Shuhei and grinned at him, his face was disgusted and he was scowling at her. "You deserve that Shuhei, never be so quick to point a finger of blame at anyone." Ki rolled her shoulders a couple of times the cracked her neck, Minami skipped into the middle of the arena and lifted the spear off his back, seeing this Ki smiled and walked into the arena opposite to him. "Masks ladies."

Minami jumped up and down, "I AM NOT A LADY!" He brought his left hand up to his face and bone matter swirled around his hand then attached itself to his face, the end result was the shape of a lemon on its side with two dark holes where his eyes were black and yellow underneath, the right side of his mask was completely green and it had no teeth. He gave a wild cackle, "What's wrong Ki, aren't you going to put on your mask?"

Ki cupped her chin in her right hand, "Mayuri is only one man, and can only write so fast." She looked at her Captain as the bone matter curled up her face, "And Hideki," Her voice took on the sonorous sound of a Hollows, "I think we both know, that I am not a lady." The resulting mask was the shape of her face, the teeth jagged and uneven at the edges. It was a lot like that of Ichigo's, even the eye slits which tilted up on the outside and down on the inside, the edges of the points almost reached the tops of the jagged teeth. It was the same as Ichigo's except the colour was dark purple and on the right side of her face, not the left. And from the top of her mask protruded two spiral horns that curled like those on a ram. "Well, let's start the fight Minami."

* * *

**Ag teastáil: císte ~ Desired: cake**


	4. Fighting

**I am going to enjoy writing these fights so much, you guys don't even understand how much. These fights might get split up so it could take a few chapters.**

* * *

Minami hefted the spear in his left hand then spun it in the air beside the wavy dagger from his waistband and it transformed to it's Shikai state, which meant they joined together. "Doku jomyaku!" The handle became chipped as it bent towards him, the blade became longer but stayed straight, the amount of Spiritual Energy he was producing flew about wildly, it was in a light green threads that all circled back to his sword. "I bet you know what happens to you if you touch a thread, right Ki?" She smiled and nodded as one of the threads touched the ground and it started to melt out in a circle that continued to deepen. "Doku jomyaku is a poison sword." He called to Mayuri, "But he's nothing like Ashisogi Jizo, your Zanpakuto."

Minami disappears in a cloud of smoke and tried to hit Ki from below, but was flung away by a black liquid. "Toi ruma." When the smoke, dust and black liquid disappear, it reveals Ki standing with her two swords released, they both floated in the air spinning in slow circles, but instead of looking like ordinary swords they are in Shikai state. Which makes the chains that attach them to Ki a dark metal and the blades change to look like a capital 'T'. "Toi ruma is unusually, he controls darkness. And Mayuri," The man looked up from his work. "These are not Bankai, both Toi ruma and Doku jomyaku are in Shikai state." She shrugged, and Mayuri began writing again.

Minami charged her from behind and the twin swords above Ki sped up and lifted her into the air. She watched Minami shoot up directly below her then she swayed her legs to the side after saying 'Barántas de dorcha' and a line of darkness ripped through the air and pounded Minami back to the ground, although he was not hurt. He charged up and dodged another attack, but Ki stopped her swords and fell down past him as he rammed upwards, they both flew back outwards and landed opposite to each other in the arena after their blades locked. "Don't be fooled Mayuri," Higo peered over his shoulder and pointed at where he had written about fighting style. "Ki adapts her fighting style to her opponent. If she ever fights Mazaki, or a particularly strong opponent, you'll see her true fighting style. Though if she fights him here her movements won't nearly be as beautiful to watch." Higo turned back to the fight. Ki was currently facing Ikkaku and was listening to him rampage.

"Fight him properly, what are you? Wimps!?" He was being held back by Yumichicka. "Fight him head on! Attack, don't just use your powers!" She pouted behind the mask. "You look like you need a good beating, I'll beat you! SEEING AS THAT BASTARD FIGHTS LIKE YOU!" Ki ran her tongue across her teeth, which were visible because her lips were parted, as well as the mouth on her mask. Ikkaku stopped trying to get free. "What's with that look below the mask?"

Ki smiled, which cause the teeth on the mask to join again, and turned to where Minami was leaning on an extended handle halfway down his spear, waiting for her to talk, "Minami, Ikkaku wants us to fight head on, using as little power from our Zanpakuto as possible." She spread her arms out by her sides and the chains extended so that the spinning blades were at opposite ends of the arena, halfway between her and her opponent. "What do you say?"

"I say it's possible, that his wish can be granted." Minami picked up his spear and flash stepped towards her, he jumped from side to side as he did so and Ki reined in the chains, just managing to get them into her hands as Minami shoved the spear tip at her, "Ki," He sung from behind the mask, "You haven't released any pressure yet!" Ki could feel the smile he was wearing, "Why won't you release it? Just a wittle bit?" His tone towards the end became babyish. He raised the spear again and aimed it at her feet, she raised one sword above her head and released a small part of her Spiritual Energy, which caused Minami to get flung backwards. "That's more like it!" The power she released coated the ground around her and snaked outwards toward Minami, it was dark purple and there were parts of it that shone like metal. "Yes, that's it." Another blast came from the sword she held facing down, this one was smaller and the colour of clouds. "Nimh sciath!" Minami drove his spear point first into a tendril of her power that came close to him, he drew the sword from his hip then charged at her.

Ki dug both of her swords into the ground then she set her arms in locked lines and pushed her feet off the ground so she kicked him in the face when he got close enough, then she sheathed the left one and gripped the handle on the only one left. "Bring it Minami." The spear behind them exploded with poison that was fueled by Ki's own power, it mixed itself with the green tendrils that were caging them inside the arena area. "Can I guess?" Minami nodded, "First one out gets poisoned and loses?" He nodded again, and she nodded back. "Let's go!" She jumped towards him and as he swung his sword she dipped down to her knees and back and swung the sword up so it would bite into his lower back, except he moved so that his sword caught her and she almost flew into the net. She thrust out the chain and it wrapped around Minami and dragged herself back in again. "Dirty old tricks." They both chuckled then just started to hit and exchange blows times after time, each sending either one closer to the wall.

"That's enough." Hideki announced, the cage around them depleted. "Unless either of you actually tries the fight is useless." Ki thought for a second then nodded while shrugging her agreement. Minami just sheathed his weapons. "Come Koizumi, we can fight next." He turned to Mayuri who was next to him. Bone matter curved up from the ground and formed a mask on his face, it was too long for his face, the teeth were straight not crooked and pointed, and along the middle from chin to forehead were faint grey lines that swerved from side to side and broke in places. "My sword is Unmei no sukeru, she controls gravity." He pulled the large ax from his back and moved to the middle of the arena.

Koizumi stood in front of Mayuri and formed her mask while unsheathing her sword from her back. The teeth on the face shaped mask were diagonal with the highest point to the left. It was plain white except for the red parallelograms that flanked either side, pointing up like weird horns. "Kasai no shisai controls fire!" She skipped into the arena across from Hideki swinging the sword side to side.

Hideki slammed the ax down on Koizumi but she twisted her hand so the tip of her sword blocked it before it hit her shoulder, she flicked her wrist so he was forced backwards and her sword nearly rammed into his side but it fell to the ground. "Trom. Gravity my dear."

Koizumi roared and her blade turned to flames and she hauled it off the ground. "Éan sona." She seemed to grow in size and started to pummel it down on Hideki. "I AM _NOT_ YOUR DEAR!" Hideki frowned and dodged her blows, not that you could see his frown. Red Spirit Energy radiated from Koizumi in waves, and Hideki was absentmindedly draining his power in silver arrows, that all went up or down. "APOLOGIZE!" The two continued to exchange blows then, Koizumi floated up in the air and was unable to move from that spot. "LET ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"

Hideki stood below her, "How am I a perverted freak? And you need to calm down already." He crossed his arms and continued to look up at her with amused Hollow eyes. "Well?"

Koizumi's teeth ground together and she put on a sickly sweet voice, "May you put me down please, Captain?" Hideki covered his face and she fell to the ground. She charged at him but he caught her sword in the dip of his ax and spun it away. "NO!" She started to radiate more energy until she feel down, there was a short dagger in her back and everyone looked at Anami who had clambered down from Shuhei's shoulder.

Anami came onto the field and took the knife from Koizumi's back. "Hideki, dude, how many times do we have to tell you not to call her your dear? It just pisses her the fuck off!" She waved Watari on, "Me and Watari will fight now." They two girls skipped about in the middle of the ground until Hideki had fully dragged Koizumi off. Anami lifted both her swords from her body and held them out. Watari lifted the two larger daggers from her side and held them so the blades were pointed more between the ground and her than at Anami. "GO!"

Watari tapped her face, "Masks and Zanpakuto first, Anami." The bone matter exploded from the ground and covered her face, the teeth were straight and all lined up in an oval shape to the left side of her mask, the eye spaces were rectangular, as was the top of her mask, but the chin came to a point. On either tip at the top of the mask there were pink strips that curved, just below the eyes and on top of the mouth there was another pink one that was straight on top and curved at the bottom to follow the line of the teeth. "Kotori is a size sword, it's a she!" On the side of the field Ki was trying to keep Tsuji on Shuhei's shoulders, because the Lieutenant was trying to get her to take him back. But Tsuji was happy just to be flung about in the air eating his cake.

Anami growled and the mask formed on her face, it was a triangle that was curved to the right side, and along that side there was a green vine that ended on top with a little green crown. There was no mouth or teeth. "My Zanpakuto is Kyoi! She is a healer!" She raised one sword then let the tip of the other touch the ground. "Ardaigh: neart." Green fog spread between the two then Anami breathed it all it, "Ardaigh: seasamh." Green light pulsed from Anami as she released some of her energy. Because of the release of pressure from five strong people most of the onlookers were sitting down to watch the battles.

* * *

**Barántas de dorcha ~ Warrant of darkness  
Nimh sciath ~ Poison sheild  
Trom ~ Heavy  
Éan sona ~ Happy bird  
Ardaigh ~ Raise  
****Neart ~ Strength  
****Seasamh ~ Stance/Stamina**

**Doku jomyaku ~ Poison vein  
Toi ruma ~ Distance looming  
Unmei no sukeru ~ Scales of fate  
Kasai no shisai ~ Fire priest  
Kotori ~ Little bird  
Kyoi ~ Marvel  
**


	5. More fighting

**I think fighting is no good... What are the back stories of the Akumar? I really want to know... Wanna help me to figure it out?**

* * *

Watari released a small amount of Spiritual Energy, and it was light purple. "Méid: claíomh mór." The two short daggers in her hands grew to twice their sides and she still kept them pointing at the group. "Méid: comhraic beag." Anami started to shrink and was slashed at the side by Watari. As soon as this happened the two started to circle each other quickly. But in a matter of seconds knocked each other out.

Koizumi had calmed down and was now dragging Watari off while Yasui did the same to Anami. Higo sighed, "And that is what happens when they fight." Yasui pulled the sword from the sheath on her back and stood in the middle. "Her sword is Soragawa and controls the wind." Hitomi put a dagger in each hand and walked out to face the girl who was taller than him. "Hitomi's sword is Yokubo no sekai, and controls desire and lust." Higo licked her lips as she thought. "It is... Interesting."

Yasui released white Spirit Energy which formed her mask, the mask came to a point on the left side of her head and along the right were bubbles, it all looked like a blast of wind, the type you draw. Along the ridges was dark blue lines to emphasis the wind. Hitomi's face was covered by a rectangular mask which showed the bridge of his nose where his eyes were, the mask ended on his upper lip and had pointed teeth covering most of his lower face. Along the top were yellow lines. "Start!" Hideki called out for the match to start. Yasui raised her sword and it suddenly folded over and formed a 90 degree angle which made the wind howl, and start to pick up around her. Hideki lifted the daggers and touched the ends together, the hilts joined together and each of the daggers grew a bit and the blades became warped.

"Ag teastáil: calma." The wind dropped and it became silent, the dust in the air floated for a second then it fell to the ground in a filthy rain. "Ag teastáil: turraing." A lightening bolt screamed down for the sky and electrocuted Yasui. Yasui shook it off the screamed and the wind picked up again and battered them both about in the arena, it also caused the people watching to shield themselves.

Isane took a step forward, "It looks like this fight may take a while."

Hideki nodded his head, "You are quite right Isane," Isane turned a light pink because he looked at her as he said it. "Ryusaki. Tsuji. Don your masks and stop this fight without entering and you are permitted to not fight."

Ryusaki nodded in understanding, his mask was shaped like his face with a strip of teeth, on the long pointed chin there were what looked like brown shock waves. "Chinmoku no kane controls sound." The blade on his back made a clunk sound when it hit the ground in front of him, he held the blade near his face and peered through the circular blade. "Cloigíní de maidin." A large blast of brown Spirit Energy shot forth in a circle through the hole.

At the same time Tsuji, still on Shuhei, pulled one of the sword from his back and pointed it forward. "Mizuneko is a water type Zanpakuto." His mask was barely the shape of his face, wobbling in still motions. The mouth was pulled into a smile and only half the entrance was full of teeth so a person could see half his own mouth. From the upper right lit a stream of light blue grew up to the left top of his mask. His lips moved as his echoing voice stated "Uisce turraing." Two pulses of water started at his shoulder then pounded out to mix with Ryusaki's attack and Yasui and Hitomi noticed it too late and were swept away by the attack. Anami finally woke up and healed them once there were back. "So now is it Tange and Higo?" The small lilac headed guy asked from his perch on Shuhei. "Then Kenpatchi and Mazaki?"

Higo nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is myself and Tange." She wiped her thumb across her lip then a mask formed on her face, the outside of it was curled and looked like the blue part on Mayuri's headdress but white and the mouth was pulled up in a smile with perfect teeth. The right side of her mask was orange and the circle on her back clinked. "Genjitsu is a memory Zanpakuto. A bit like illusion." She reached behind herself as she walked and unsheathed her sword from her hair.

Tange turned to Mayuri and showed him her mask, which had the same shape as Ki's but no horns and normal eyes, and that the face the colour was black and streamed out from the right. "Kyodaina ken controls rocks." She took a hammer into each of her hands and slowly made her way out to where Higo stood waiting for her. "Riosca carraig." Three pillars shot up from around Higo, taking her by surprise.

Higo slashed through one of them then jumped at Tange and raised her sword behind her. "Cuimhne: gaoithe bíseach." A swirl of air picked up the fallen pieces of rocks then they followed her as she attacked Tange. Higo then fell back behind then and stopped on the ground as the rocks attacked Tange whose hammers flew one after the other as she smashed all the rocks which came within a foot of touching her. Tange exploded from the flying debris and brought a hammer down on Higo's sword. The two girls slapped blow on blow at each other and never used their powers after that.

The fight was going no where until a large blast of shiny black Spirit Energy was released and it knocked them both out. "Enough!" Everyone turned to see Mazaki who was wearing a plain white mask that showed his chin. The mask was shaped in a square at the bottom and the top split off into spikes. His voice rung with Hollow anger. "I will fight Kenpatchi now." He gripped the Captains clothing front and forcibly dragged him into the middle of the arena.

Shuhei and Toshiro looked at Ki who was standing between them. "What do you think of that then?" They both asked at the same time then glared at each other then directed their gazes at her. But quickly frowned when they saw that she had paled and crossed her arms and the fact that Tsuji was standing beside her and not on her shoulders like he had been.

Ki took no notice of either of them and began to mumble. "Oh this is bad, this is very very bad." Her left hand unconsciously reached back and settled on the handle of her sword, just in case. "Hideki..." She trailed off, the Captain of Squad 14 nodded at her. She flash stepped to the other side of the arena in front of some of the Squads. Koizumi moved off to the side and rested her hands on her swords. Hideki raised his hand and brushed his fingers on the shaft of his ax carefully, then gripped the handle in a tight fist and watched Mazaki carefully. The three were in a triangle around the arena.

Mayuri finished drawing the mask then looked at Higo. "What _are_ they talking about?" He poked her elbow with his pen so she would look at him. "What is his Zanpakuto?"

When she finally did look at him, her black eyes reflected pure shock and worry. "Mmm?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts and laughed loudly, but to them all it sounded fake. "They're not talking about anything in particular, Mazaki is just not too battle shy." She tapped the handle of her square shaped knife that was hanging on her waistband showing she was nervous. "His Zanpakuto is Buredo notatakai. A metal welder."

Kenpatchi made the first move and brought his sword down on Mazaki's shoulder and was shocked to find that it did not even tare the material of his clothes. Mazaki let out a manacle laugh before slipping the dagger on his forearm free and slashing it along the shoulder of Kenpatchi, leaving a welt that pulsed blood after it. "What's wrong Kenpatchi?" The Captain narrowed his eyes at him and then laughed. "Oh good, you like this kind of game." Mazaki flipped himself over the taller men then stabbed him in the lower back, separating two of his back bones which made Kenpatchi shout in pain. "Looks like you'll be no good at it though." He jumped back a few feet then metal started to pull own from everywhere, from every person. "Fola miotal: tonn turraing." The metal accumulated in a giant ball above his head, there were dark stains of blood on the ball that were gathering from Mazaki himself.

It began to fall in what seemed like slow motion and Hideki swung the ax over his head, barely missing the heads of Shunsui and Ukitake before he slammed it into the ground and colossal energy from his ax shot up in see-through silver, through it the third of the people he covered could see Koizumi pull both swords out and red Spirit Energy created a wall when she dug them into the ground, protecting her third. Ki pulled her left sword out and it began spinning in a blur before sending up a dark purple and shining metal Spirit Energy. The silver of Hideki's Spirit Energy darkened just after his group saw a ball from Ki's wall jump out and land over Kenpatchi, forcing him to lie down.

A shot of metal and blood mixed with heavy pressure burst out from the tops of the walls in an alarming explosion. When it stopped the three walls fell down, except for the shield on Kenpatchi. "Fight me! ONE OF YOU FIGHT ME!" Mazaki was jumping about in the middle of the arena. Anami ran over to the blob and waited for Ki to follow, Ki removed the barrier.

Underneath the purple shield was a bleeding Kenpatchi who had passed out, there were pieces of bubbling metal on his skin and blood stained his clothes. "Damn it!" She cursed as Anami started to heal Kenpatchi, "I put it up too late." Ki slammed her fists down on the ground beside Kenpatchi's body. Ryusaki and Yasui lifted the man up and started to walk to the Squad 4 barracks with Anami on Ryusaki's head healing Kenpatchi as they went. Yachiru was told to stay so she stood by Tsuji. Ki took her hands off the ground and looked back at the person behind her, it was Mazaki and he was grinning like a lunatic. "YOU IDIOSYNCRATIC BASTARD!" She brought her right hand up over her left shoulder then balled it up last second to punch his mask, the part of it she had punched cracked away revealing skin. This action made Ichigo, who was walking towards them, stop and gasp.

Mazaki only grinned more and pulled the chainsaw like sword off his back and the teeth on it revved around, the horrible sound it made, made everyone in the arena look back at them and not to where they were being ushered out by their Captains. Yachiru ran out to see if she was okay, but Ichigo grabbed her and ran then put his back against a wall. "You want to fight me Ki?" He laughed happily and started to slash at Ki, but she dodged every attack then started to land kicks and punches on Mazaki, unaffected by the large amount of pressure he was releasing that had forced everyone but Hideki and Koizumi to a lying position on the ground. "You're such a pretty one Ki, why don't I cut you up and make you even prettier?" Most of the people around the space started to think he was psychotic, but could not help the awe they felt for Ki.

Ki stopped and looked at him as he landed a bit back from her last punch. Her eyes closed and she counted to ten. "Nope." She looked at Toshiro and shrugged as apology that his method for calming down had not worked on her, "I'M STILL ANGRY!" She snapped at Mazaki and pulled the large '7' shaped blade off her back. She touched the tip to her stomach and tilted her head back. "Bankai." More Spiritual Pressure was given off and it covered her completely.

* * *

**Méid ~ Size  
Claíomh mór ~ Sword large  
Comhraic bead ~ Opponent small  
Ag teastáil: calma ~ Desired: calm  
Ag teastáil: turraing ~ Desired: shock  
Cloigíní de maidin ~ Bells of morning  
Uisce turraing ~ Water shock  
Riosca carraig ~ Risk rock  
Cuimhne: gaoithe bíseach ~ Memory: wind spiral  
Fola miotal: tonn turraing ~ Blood metal: shock wave**

**Soragawa ~ Sky river  
Yokubo no sekai ~ World of lust  
Chinmoku no kane ~ Bells of silence  
Mizuneko ~ Water cat  
Genjitsu ~ Reality  
Kyodaina ken ~ Giant fist  
Buredo notatakai ~ Fighting blade**


	6. Fighting with Ki and Mazaki

**Ki is really pissed huh? Oh dear, oh well, poor Mazaki. I'm just thinking how funny would it have been if Ki ****_was_**** to fight Toshiro... I mean confident as he may be I do remember him being cut by her hand then flattened by her Spiritual Pressure.**

* * *

When the Energy cleared it showed Mazaki facing Ki, whose arms had been taken over by armor. The armor that covered her arms was plated and changed colour when she shifted position. Instead of hands there were two different blades, one spiraled like a corkscrew and the other curved delicately like a branch in the wind. Her purple overcoat was ripped in places and had a hood that came down in a spike over her face to cover her forehead and the top of her nose, as well as shroud her eyes in darkness. Most around the arena started to shiver because she looked demonic. Some of them noticed that she was wearing no shoes, but that was hidden by the long ripped trousers that swayed in the imaginary wind. "This is the perfect time to document this Bankai and her real fighting style Mayuri." Higo gasped out as she pushed up against the Spiritual Pressure. "This is only one of her four Bankai though. And not even half her real power."

As Higo said the last part many eyes widened in panic as they saw a faint purple glow come from under the hood as Ki opened her eyes. "You are so stupid Mazaki." She pointed the spiral hand at him as she spoke slowly. "You have been a bad boy, and bad children need to be _punished_." Worry spread lightly over what was visible of Mazaki's face, but it disappeared and reappeared as lust a second later.

He started to jump up and down. "Oh goody goody, a real fight now!" He revved the chainsaw above his head. "Bankai!" Black power surrounded him and his Bankai form was similar to Ki's. His clothes became pure black but did not cover his face, and shone where light touched them. His arms were plated with spikes that moved in and out ready to pulverized, and his right hand had been replaced with the chainsaw. His brown eyes lit up in happiness as he looked at the angry woman in front of him. "Come on Ki, are you really angry at me? I called you pretty." He lulled in a charming voice.

She licked her lip and they turned white like she was Hollowfying. "You're right, I'm not mad." She jumped towards him and spun with her blades lazily following in circles. "I'm just very disappointed in you, Mazaki." Again that panicked look came onto the skin of his face as she brought the spiraled hand down on him, he threw her off into one of the large buildings that surrounded them, it fell down and Mazaki looked proud of himself until a shadow peeled away from the rubble and reformed as Ki in her Bankai form. A few of the people around the arena noticed she was floating and where her feet had been there was only dark smoke and flakes of metal that lightly dusted the ground below as it swirled in the leg holes of her clothes. "Well now I am even more disappointed in you my friend."

She raised her curved blade slash arm and red energy balled on the top of it and grew in size. "Hado number 31: shakkaho." Along the ridges of the spiral arm blue energy slunk down like a river to the tip where it grew in size drastically. "Hado number 33: sokatsui." She brought both tips together and the energy again doubled in size and swirled a purple colour, many of the ordinary Squad members had crawled away into the different pathways in an attempt to get away from the area and had managed to stand. But most of the people from 15th seat and up had stayed and were watching as Ki charged the massive Hado. Mazaki had both his arms resting on the ground, not really worried, although he had never seen his friend use this technique beforehand.

Mazaki smiled and walked towards the girl who was still letting the Hado charge, "Now my darling Ki, I know you don't want to hurt me..." He reached out to her chin then coughed up blood when she dove both arms into his torso. His eyes widened as she finally released the Hado causing most of the surrounding buildings to fall down in a pile of dust and rocks and to burn his internal organs. The purple charge blinded most of the on lookers, and when it cleared it showed Mazaki in his normal form with a few pieces of his mask falling away while he was held up high in the air by Ki who was still in Bankai form, floating around 40 feet in the air. From below it was easier to see that she indeed had no feet but only a mass of darkened smoke and metal flakes, she pulled her hands, still looking like blades, from her friends torso and let him drop. He landed on his shoulders and there was a sickening crunch, as he lay there and everyone was still he did not move and his eyes stayed open looking over to where Momo, Renji and Isane were huddled together, his hand that had been a chainsaw was bloody and reaching out to Yachiru.

Kenpatchi had woken up after being healed and was sitting back in shock. The first person to move was Ki, who brought the spiraled hand up to her lips and licked some of his blood from it which caused everyone to be horrified with her. Her bloodied lips contorted into a smile as she slowly descended to the ground, a bare foot stretched out from the smoke and touched the ground; as soon as that happened she returned to her normal form and sheathed her Zanpakuto. She looked around at all the people who were cowering away from her with amused eyes, then she bent her knees beside Mazaki and put her fingers to his neck, a forefinger on one side and a thumb on the other and waited for a minute. "Anami." She looked at the short girl with yellow hair and blue eyes. Anami pulled the two daggers from her hair causing it to fall down, she rushed over to the fallen man as Ki stood up and stretched, when she finished stretching she walked over to where Ikkaku was staring at Mazaki who was being healed by Anami, Ki held her hand out to him and the black haired man with feathers on his face who was sitting behind him. "Well Ikkaku, is that more what you were looking for?" Yumichicka and Ikkaku looked up and saw a cheeky smile had taken over her features, feeling slightly better about her they both took her hands and she pulled them up so they were standing, Ikkaku gave a short nod before smiling gratefully.

Higo walked to where Momo was sitting with a terrified expression on her face, she had begun crying. "_That_ was Ki going too far." She helped Momo to her feet then let Isane take her once she was standing. "Ki..." Higo said exasperated, she looked over to where Ki was standing looking at them all with innocent eyes, the blood had been licked off her lips. "How the hell can yo-" She was cut off by Hideki slapping Ki across the face. "You look so innocent...?" She finished her sentence slowly as the quiet mummers silenced completely to stare at the pair.

The usually indifferent and level minded Captain of Squad 14 had his hand stretched out beside the reddening face of the third seat. Ki had her face tilted back to the side, her eyes closed and her hands loose at her sides. "Ki, was that really necessary?" He fumed at her, she looked back at him and tilted her head to the side, tears pricked the corners of her eyes and for a second she looked vulnerable. But then her eyes became steely and her head straightened and the tears dried before they could spill down her face and it was visible that she had set up a barrier between herself and everyone. Hideki seemed to realise what he had done and he grabbed her shoulders when she went to walk past him. "Oh god, I'm sorry Ki, I didn't mea-"

He was cut off when Ki shoved him backwards, "No, no Captain, you're completely within your boundaries." She gave him a tight smile that readily turned into a snarl, "And I suppose it wasn't necessary. I mean all he did was use a forbidden spell," Those who were still present widened there eyes and looked at Mazaki who was slowly healing, "That could easily destroyed the whole of the Soul Society if we hadn't stopped him. So no, I guess it wasn't really needed for me to freak out and destroy a few buildings." She stepped backwards when he tried to reach out to her, "So thank you Captain, thank you for reminding me." She turned into a body of black smoke and disappeared into the shadows. "Maybe you should have stepped in before I did. It is your job you know." Her voice echoed from around the rubble and it could not be pinpointed, then her Spiritual Pressure disappeared.

Mazaki groaned from his place on the ground and he blinked a few times then scanned the parts of the rubble he could see. "Where's Ki?" Hideki stiffened and looked up at the sky. "I need to apologize, I said I would never use that again. Where's Ki? Where is she?" Mazaki groaned again then tried to sit up but then fell down because of the pain.

Koizumi kneeled by Mazaki and ran her hands through his hair. "Well see, Hideki accidentally slapped her." She kissed his forehead and started to plait the bits at the sides, it usually calmed him down. "Then she went all smokey-smokey and now we don't know where she is." Koizumi stopped and looked sadly at the ground. "But she looked a little sad. She put a barrier up inside."

Mazaki bolted upright and looked in horror at Hideki, "She only just forgave you, baka!" He howled in pain then forced himself to stand, Tange rushed over and supported him as he glared at Hideki. "We have to find her, cause if we don't..." He closed his eyes.

Tange looked at Hideki, "You did it again, why?" This statement shocked the Captains, Lieutenants, Ikkaku, Yumichicka and Ichigo who were the only ones left because the others had gone to spread word of the soon to be infamous Squad 14. "You know she has trust issues."

Tsuji jumped onto Toshiro who passed him onto Shuhei, "I'll go with Shuhei, Toshiro, Tange and Mazaki to find her." Mazaki managed to stand up straight so Tange let go off him so he could go with the other three, "So Mazaki, can you feel her presence?" Tange followed him over slowly and looked at Mazaki expectantly.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Toshiro sighed, "And why must Shuhei and I go?"

Hideki waved his hand in dismissal, "Haven't you noticed yet? Ki trusts you both." He shrugged. "So at the moment that makes you, Shuhei, Mazaki, Tange, Ichigo, Kenpatchi and Yachiru the only people in the world she will trust. To some extent Rangiku as well." He waved his hands again, in a 'go away' motion. "Go get her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooh I wonder what the past there is! What do they mean that Hideki has done it again? I wonder what Tange meant when she said Ki had trust issues...**

**My friend says she doesn't get why Ki would trust Mazaki, Tange, Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Shuhei, Yachiru and Kenpatchi. I explain now:**

**Ichigo ~ Their Zanpakuto powers are similar.  
Toshiro ~ She likes to tease him, and he tried to tease her back.  
Shuhei ~ Same reason as Toshiro.  
Rangiku ~ Because the girl teases Toshiro too.  
Yahiru ~ Lieutenant of Squad 11 and she's cute.  
Kenpatchi ~ Captain of Squad 11 and psychopathic when it comes to fighting.  
Mazaki ~ They're besties  
Tange ~ They're besties**

* * *

Mazaki was helped away by Tange who kept complaining that he was heavy, he kept telling her that she should just give him to Toshiro or Shuhei, but when they looked over at the two decided against it as Tsuji was jumping about on their heads and didn't seem to be in the mood to carry another person. "How far away is she?" Shuhei asked because he was getting bored of Tsuji on his head.

Mazaki pointed up at Sokyoku Hill, "She's up there, I think." The group of five flash stepped to get there quicker. When they arrived on the dusty hill they spot Ki sitting on the very edge of the hill swinging her legs over the edge, the chains on her wrists clinked every now and then, as the two swords circled in front of her, above them floated the larger blade and her dagger, all five were bathed in dark purple light. "Ki!" Mazaki stumbled forward and was caught by Ki who put her hands on his shoulders, when he looked up at her he saw that both her eyes were completely white, there was no iris or pupil. "Ruma?" He braced himself on her shoulder.

Ki nodded slowly, "That's me. Ki wanted to shut down, but with such danger around..." She smiled and helped him stand up properly. "There was no way she was leaving Toi in charge... You know how he gets." This weird Ki looked at Toshiro and Shuhei. "You are Captain Toshiro and Lieutenant Shuhei, yes?" They both nodded, the person gave a short bow of her purple head. "My name is Ruma, I am a part of Master Ki's Zanpakuto." She... No _he_ smiled in Ki's body and shifted so Mazaki could wrap himself around his friend. "Ki wanted to shut off for few minutes." A purple mass started to swirl out from the middle and soon to over the whole eyes. "I'm Toi. The other half of Miss Ki's Zanpakuto." The person blinked quickly and Ki was back to normal. She yawned and tilted her head back to rub it into Mazaki's shoulder. "Hey guys," Her face twitched a few times then she smiled. "What did those two say?"

Shuhei shrugged, "Just that you were sleeping so Ruma was in charge, Ruma said they were half your Zanpakuto. Toi said the same, then you 'woke' up." He crossed his arms and glared at her. The left sword swung forward and nearly hit Shuhei but Ki caught the chain and put it back in its sheath along with the others, it looked awkward with a person on her back. "What was that?"

Ki walked over to him and flicked his nose. "Ruma and Toi are both he, not it or that." She smiled when Tsuji refused to be removed from Toshiro's shoulder. "I think Tsuji likes you Toshiro." The small Captain glared at her, "What? You want me to call you Captain, Toshi?" She patted his head, "I'm not giving you a title if you're of a lower rank than me. Toshi is your new name," She looked at Shuhei, "You're still Shuhei, and Toi doesn't like you."

Tange looked at her friend, "Are you alright?" She reached out and played with Mazaki's hair over Ki's shoulder. "Both of you."

Tsuji was flung off of Toshiro as Shuhei helped the Captain. "Oh I'm sure that they're okay." The little guy rubbed his head then glared at the other two who glared with hate at him. "Mazaki and Ki are really tough!" He said in a cute voice, seemingly surrounded by pink then he skipped over to Ki, then wrapped his legs around her waist and held onto Mazaki's dangling arm to keep himself looking around the front. "Tange! Tange!" The blue haired girl looked at him, exasperated. "I'm sure they'll be fine!"

She locked eyes with Ki who crouched down, Tange grinned and jumped onto Mazaki's shoulders. Ki huffed a little then balanced on one leg, "So where to now?" Even though they had not done much the sun was already setting, it brought a sliver of unease to their stomachs when they watched the sun go down. The group of four, huddled on one person, looked out at the sun with remembrance in their eyes, for some reason Toshiro and Shuhei found themselves watching the sunset as well. "Mazaki is hungry." As soon as the words dropped from Ki's lips, Mazaki's stomach rumbled. "I suggest we get food. I don't think any of us have eaten since last night."

Mazaki groaned, "She's right! I'M HUNGRY!" He howled like a wolf then started to squeeze Ki's neck, "Hurry up!" Ki looked over at Shuhei and Toshiro, they both shared a look then flash stepped away. They reappeared in the doors of the Captain and Lieutenants dining hall: of course they could dine with the Squads, but sometimes they ate in that hall together.

They were looking up at the hill, thinking Ki would be there shocked. But when they turned around there was said woman with her arms crossed. The three who had previously been on her sitting together eating. "Like hell I would let to slow people like you leave me in the dust." She ran a hand through each of their hairs like a person would to a child then she gave a lopsided grin and walked to sit beside Tsuji and Mazaki and continue eating. Shuhei shrugged and sat down with Renji and the other Lieutenants.

Rangiku looked blankly at her Captain for a second then burst out in laughter because he was staring slack-jawed at Ki, "Oh Toshiro!" She hugged her Captain but retreated when he pushed her away, then she attacked Ki and rolled with her until they were both lying up against a wall. "Ki! You've made Toshiro show emotion!"

Ki awkwardly patted Rangiku's back then eyed Toshiro. "Rani, you make it sound like Toshi is emotionally dead!" Rangiku looked up at her and all the other people stared at Ki as well, Toshiro had to stop himself from screaming at her. "Rangiku is now Rani, and Toshiro is Toshi. Duh." She rolled her eyes and jumped up when Rangiku squealed and hugged her tighter commenting on things like how soft her chest was, she was so cute and other dribble.

Rangiku snapped up and sat on her knees then leaned close to Ki's face. "You're not blushing." She looked confused, "I was digging my face into your chest, asking personal questions and calling you cute." She sat back in wonder. "And you're not blushing."

Ki patted her face, "Why my darling Rani, it appears you would be right." She crawled back to her seat and leaned against Mazaki who continued to eat. "Rani darling, you're simply not embarrassing me." Rangiku gave her a challenging look, Ki shot forward next to her ear and rested her hands on the other woman's thighs. She preceded to whisper something in Rangiku's ear, slide one hand up her side and tilted the red haired woman's face back a bit so she could kiss her neck, where the jugular vein was. She giggled then slunk back to lean on Mazaki again.

Everyone in the room apart from Ki's Squad leaned forward to see what Rangiku would do or get any idea of what happened, Rangiku sat very still for a second or two, head back and all, then she turned very red and started to splutter. She splattered herself against the wall, spread wide trying to blend into the wall away from Ki who was looking at her with a weird glint to her eyes. "I-I-I, how could you say that!?" She screamed, flustered, and ran out the door.

Renji looked at Ki. "How'd you manage that? Rangiku is one of the most shameless people alive." He scratched his neck, "Well other than kissing her neck..."

Hideki sighed, "Ki has a way... With things like that..." Koizumi chuckled and lifted a piece of chicken from his plate. "She does... She just has this way of being around people. It's unusual to say the least."

Higo looked at Mayuri, who had a thoughtful face on. "Don't bother to ask her will she do test on it for you. She won't." The last sentence came out bitterly. "And believe me, I've tried!"

Toshiro by this point had managed to get over whatever was bothering him, he looked at No Ki thought. "What was that thing earlier, with Toi and Ruma?"

Watari choked, "Just feel sorry for whoever fights her next. Or pisses her off!" She took a drink from a random cup. "Toi ruma is made of two halves as I understand, Toi and Ruma. Toi is power and instinct while Ruma prefers to plan methodically and study habits." She paused for a second and looked over at Ki, one of the girls eyes were completely white again, planning and observing how the information would be taken. "There is one power in the overall Zanpakuto that allows either Toi or Ruma to take over Ki's conscious and effectively turn her into the Zanpakuto."

Hitomi nodded his head in approval, "And it means that she's the one supplying the power. Which comes from past battles, and her own feelings. So it gets really powerful." He scratched his chin in thought, "So Watari feels bad for whoever pisses her off or fights next because Ki has stored her feelings and swapped them with probably Toi, so next time she fights he'll take over Ki's consciousness." His orange head bobbed in nervousness. "So whoever fights her next will be severely injured." Everyone was quiet for a moment, the there was clapping. Hitomi looked to see Ki clapping her hands at him, her eyes closed as she leaned on her still munching friend.

She held one finger in air when she stopped clapping. "You're nearly correct." She opened one eye then the other to reveal one completely white and another with a grey iris. "Both are instinctual, Toi is the physical instinct and Ruma is mental instinct." She covered her lips when she yawned, "I don't switch emotions with either, I store them inside and convert them to power when I switch consciousness with either of them." She closed the white eye. "Though, it usually is Toi." When she opened the closed eye it was back to normal. "So... What time is it?"


	8. Her scar

**So... What do you think of the last chapter? I'll do a chapter every now and then about the powers and any misunderstanding about the different Zanpakuto's and just anything I wanna explain... And yes, in the fight between Mazaki and Ki she swapped half her conscious with Toi. That's why her eyes glowed purple. Extra long chapter here!**

* * *

"It is almost 10 at night." Komamura said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "I suppose it is getting late." He pushed himself up off his cushion. "I shall show Minami to his room now." The said short purple haired man stood up from his seat at the guest table and followed the wolf Captain out. As they left Higo noted that Ichigo and Rukia had gone to the World of the Living.

Unohana stood up and was followed by Isane and a giggling Koizumi. Ukitake nodded at Anami and she skipped out the door to wait for him, he turned to Hideki after laughing at the girls actions. "How is it you know all our names and Zanpakuto?" He eyed Kenpatchi, "And that Squad 11 likes to fight?"

Hideki nodded his head, "Yes, I was wondering when you would all catch on." Higo dropped a few files in front of him, and he picked one up then dropped it in show. "Yamamoto was kind enough to send us files, ones regarding all the Zanpakuto, fighting styles and the like of every member, right down to the 20th seat in the Squads. And a few other names of a few important people. Like Ichigo and his friends." He lifted another file and tipped it at Kenpatchi before opening it, "And even before it became a fighting Squad... Squad 11 usually held the best fighters..." He nodded his head sideways at Ki and Mazaki who were taking it in turns to throw food into each others mouths. "And we have one member of Squad 11 with us, and another former member."

Ukitake smiled at the pair, who in turn looked back at him, then Mazaki threw a plate at him, "That I can see, and thank you for telling." He walked out the door and the room was left silent until Byakuya stood up and walked out the door, Ryusaki and Renji following after him. Then all the other Captains or slash and Lieutenants led the others out one by one. Leaving Toshiro sitting in the corner with Ki standing by the door.

"Toshi," The Captain had accepted the fact she would not be calling him Captain or even his proper name so he looked at her, "I'm tired." She was looking down and him, bent slightly at the waist so she could looked at him properly. "I wanna go to my room." She reached forward and lifted him by the back of the collar and set him down outside the door, "Show me. Rani isn't here... And I don't think she'll talk to me anyway..." She added the last part slowly, as if thinking about every word. "Everyone else is gone and I'm sure you can show me on your way to your office or room."

He frowned and fixed his collar. "Was it really necessary to pick me up like that?" He started to walk towards the barracks for Squad 10, he looked back at her in thought. "What did you say to Rangiku anyway? She never gets embarrassed or flustered." He jumped up over a wall and waited until she followed him before continuing. "And was kissing her neck _really_ needed?"

Ki balanced her head side to side as if weighing the reasons about the question. "Maybe it wasn't necessary to pick you up like that," She looked at him oddly, there was a happy glint in her eye that confused him, "But yes, it was needed for me to kiss her neck." She stretched her arms upwards. "For effects and to make it really sink in." She clicked her tongue as Toshiro opened a door that revealed a small airy room with a bed. "Thanks Toshi." She dipped her head and kissed the top of his cheek.

She shut the door to her room and left him on the outside spluttering slightly, with a light pink dusting his face. He opened his mouth then turned on his heal sharply and marched to his office to do some paperwork Rangiku refused to do herself.

**~In the morning**

Shunsui turned up in the Captains mess hall with Nanao on his tail, both of them appeared flustered as they half ran through the doors. Shunsui was holding the tip of his hat and pointing back out the door. "You gotta see this." None from Squad 14 had woken up, and Yamamoto had given everyone the orders that they would wake up when they woke up so to leave them be. "We were checking on Tange, making sure she was alright and c'mon!" He waved Toshiro, Mayuri, Ukitake and Byakuya out of the room, they were the only ones there to hear him at all.

Once they had arrived outside Tange's door Nanao waited a second before throwing it open, when it was open they saw multiple mattresses flung onto the floor, there were blankets and pillows all over it, on the wall were four overcoats. One with a light blue sleeve, one with grey flares, another dark purple and lastly a plain white one. Looking at the mattresses the group of six could see Mazaki lying on his back, Tange on her back with her head on his right shoulder, Tsuji using her chest as a pillow, then Ki at a right angle to Mazaki, using his stomach as a pillow, she had her left arm covering her eyes from the light. The four of them were in a deep sleep. "Shunsui," Ukitake laughed lightly and whispered, "What are you so worried about? So what if they're all sleeping here?"

Shunsui sighed, "That's not what I wanted to show you," He stepped over the pillows and anything in his way to stop beside Ki, he waved them over, "C'mover here." He crouched down beside her, and the others moved over to where he was. He picked up the left side of her shihakusho, which all of them were still in, and this action caused the others apart from Mayuri and Nanao to look away. "No. Look!" He whisper shouted. When they turned back to him and reluctantly looked at where he was pointing, the area above her heart that he had revealed, it was a rough circular patch of scar tissue, the scars looked like they had been done with rough knives, done in a flash of anger over and over again. Shunsui put his fingers at her neck, then her wrist. "No pulse. Ki has no _pulse_."

Mayuri kneeled next to her and placed his head on the area where the scar was, "Extraordinary." He stayed where he was and looked at the others, "There is only a 'tic-tock' sound, like clockwork or a machine." He sat up and touched the area, "Now I wonder whether or not she'd let me know what that is!"

An arm snaked around Ki's waist and then she was pulled from their view, they saw Mazaki place her head on his shoulder and settle her close to him. "Ki... Would be sad if she knew you were doing that." He said sleepily, "I don't want her to be sad." He mumbled the last part then slowly started to drift asleep. "You... Shouldn't ask..." He said before finally falling asleep again.

Byakuya walked to the door and slid it open, "I think if we want to know, Higo might be a better place to ask." The group all went to the Squad 12 barracks where Mayuri proceeded to wake Higo up by pouring water on her, she sighed after a few seconds of silence then sat up, Byakuya closed the door. "What is that scar on Ki's chest? Mayuri says she has no pulse and her heart sounds mechanical."

Higo narrowed her black eyes dangerously as she ran her hand through her blue hair before sighing again, "That would be because she does have a mechanical heart. She only lives because of it." She stood up and donned her orange bow, apparently they all slept in their shihakusho's, and her overcoat. "There were originally fourteen of us, and because of_ that_ day it could have easily become twelve, if Hitomi, Anami and I hadn't of been there." She put her head in her hands and began to tap her feet then she sat up straight and opened her mouth to voice a story she should maybe have hidden. "Gou was arrogant. He liked to think he was more powerful than any of us, even though he couldn't master the more simple things that we could. Although Ki is the third seat, there is no doubt about the fact she is stronger than any of us." She closed her eyes then opened them in thought, "Whenever Ki is... Angry at someone or thinks she may lash out, she will just walk away. Like she did with Hideki yesterday, although she is stronger, he is Captain. While Mazaki is fourth seat, she can pick fights with him or anyone below, but she would never dare pick a fight with Koizumi or Hideki."

Higo stood up and walked out the door, the others followed her and were soon on their way to the mess hall. "She respects the fact they are higher in rank than her. She declined both posts and suggested them, she doesn't like leading people." When in the mess hall it revealed everyone but Squad 14 sitting eating breakfast, or talking. But that stopped when Higo entered. "Gou went and found Ki one day, after Hideki shouted at her. It just seems that no matter what they always fight, but it usually ends and Ki just ends up ignoring him for a year or two then forgiving him. Because it's always something that we all know is right but Hideki thinks she should have dealt with it differently. So he always becomes irrational and does something bad to her. Ki is sensitive, always has been. Even when she was alive, I never knew her at that point though." She sat down at the guest table and looked over everyone who was watching her, her eyes rested on Kenpatchi, "Some people, like Gou, would criticize Ki for just walking away from a fight. Saying that it's the weak thing to do," Kenpatchi nodded, "But is it strong to stay and fight a friend and to cause the two of you to drift apart? Because once you say or do something it will forever be there, even if you are forgiven. Is it strong to not admit you are wrong? Or is it strong to walk away from that fight, and to keep your friends? And to admit you are wrong?"

Kenpatchi reluctantly agreed, "It is stronger to walk away from a fight and keep people close. And to admit you are wrong, and your mistakes."

Higo nodded, "Exactly." Most of the members around the room were confused as to who they were talking about. "Gou followed Ki that day, and found her sitting a mile away from our houses. He started saying things like that, that she was only weak, that she wasn't really strong. That she was only ever bluffing. Ki did the smart thing, and started to walk away. Until he shouted that she could never accept a fight, because she was weak. Ki... Ki snapped." Higo started to smile at the table. "She just lost it, she attacked him. Only lightly, then walked away again. Then he shouted more abuse, when she looked at him, I guess there was a smug look on his face. Because that's the way we found him," Her smiled turned into a smirk, "Once she had decapitated him. That's how we lost the fourteenth member of our Squad. Hideki was the first to arrive, he was going to apologize to Ki. But when he saw what she had done..." She trailed off. She reminded them of Mayuri at this point.

Higo stopped talking to them, but to her hands and began to mumble. "Up until then, I'd never really realized just how smart Ki really was." She dragged her nails along the wood on the table, peeling up the varnish. "Hideki attacked her, we found them like that. Hideki looming over Ki looking psychotic while dripping blood, Ki lying on the ground looking up at him with a pile of mushed tissue next to her and blood pooling around her and that damned Gou someway off, his head at his side still grinning smugly. When we heard Ki scream we followed the sound. Because Ki _never_ screams." She looked at the ceiling. "It's why she licks a blade when she finishes a fight, because it's what he did before Mazaki called her name. She does it to remind Hideki, to taunt him." Higo stared at her hands, "We lost that bastard Gou that day, and we almost lost Ki. Hideki just stood and watched as Anami kept her alive, as Tsuji and Tange held Mazaki back, he was hysterical; Mazaki and Ki are best friends. He loves her, for reasons only Tange and Ki know. Hitomi and I managed to build her a clockwork heart, because Hideki crushed her real one."

Mayuri clicked his fingers, "So that's why she has no pulse."

Anami slammed her tiny fist into the wall, "Ki can't have a heart stopping moment of joy, she can't share a simple heartbeat, she can't even blush," Rangiku looked shocked, then blushed herself remembering the night before. "Ki lost a lot that day; the last amount of trust she could have for a person. Her respect for Hideki... But she never lost her mind. Ki really is still one of the smartest people alive, you'll see, you'll all see. But she's not human, or a Soul. Just a robot, struggling through the afterlife." Anami started to rock on her feet. "And her smile..." The short girl trailed off in happy memory, "Her smile could have brightened the darkest of souls. And then she was gone," There was a faraway look to her eyes.

Ryusaki put his hands on her shoulders, "Ki forgives anything a person does to her. After a while of both her and Hideki being on their high horses, Ki would always realize it was hurting us," He began to look into a non existent distance. "She would always step down and apologize first. She became the bigger person, always. She forgives the littlest of thing, and the biggest."

Higo looked at them both. "But that was the one thing she'd never forgive." She gulped, "Hideki realized that a second too late, the second he saw us crying for Ki. The second he realized she let him do it. Ki doesn't care what you do to her," She smiled through her tears, "But she does care about what you do to her friends. That part of her can never change."


	9. First bount

**Do ya think that was reason enough for Ki to have trust issues? Please do share your thoughts, and c'mon! I wanna hear it all!**

* * *

The group around the room blinked at the three, the room was in silence until Koizumi skipped in dragging a tired Hideki after her. Both of there were only carrying a single Zanpakuto, they sat down and looked at all the silent people, "You ripped out her heart..." Rangiku started and Hideki looked at Higo who was innocently biting into toast but was staring straight at the floor. "You ripped her heart out... And crushed it..."

Renji was looking at the strawberry jam mush on his plate, blinking rapidly, "Who was... Who was Gou to you?" He questioned slowly as he pushed the plate away, because it gave him an all too real image of what the squished heart would have looked like, and that was not something he was to eager to imagine.

"My brother." Hideki lifted a boiled egg from the basket in front of him, and gently set it in a cup because it was still warm from boiling. "Gou was my baby brother." Most of the people around the room softened a little towards him, "But I agree, he was a bastard." He finally said after buttering a piece of stale bread.

Rangiku drew her sword and stood up, "So you cut out her heart!?" She charged forward at a fast pace but found herself sitting again after she felt a someone roughly shove her down and with her Zanpakuto balancing vertically in front of her with the handle in the air. "Huh?" She blinked and touched it gently, causing it to fall over with a clattering noise.

She turned and saw Ki walking to the guest table, who glanced back and gave a small smile before sitting. "Rani, you are a Lieutenant, you can't attack a Captain." She lifted a bread roll, once she cut into it a puff of steam popped out. She began to hum as she buttered it, "Mazaki was called by Hige-oyaji, Tange is bathing and Tsuji is terrorizing the animals."

"He cut out your heart." Toshiro said.

"And I decapitated his brother." She countered.

"Don't you hate him?"

She pointed at Hideki who had closed his eyes. "Course she don't hate him," Watari said as she appeared in the door way. "Don't mean she forgives him though." She lifted a bacon bap from Omaeda's plate as she walked past him, she took a large bite then sat down. "And he's right there you know."

Tsuji ran in and jumped at Ki. "Help! Angry birdies!" He threw himself into her side as chickens ran riot around the room. "Ki!" He grabbed the side of her shihakusho and tugged it, it moved and showed the scar to everyone this time. "Oh no..." He trailed off and looked in panic around the room, most of them looked slightly off put at the sight of it, probably having thought it did not look so bad before when they were only talking of it.

Ki fixed the cloth and moved him so he was sitting in her lap. "Higo, Anami, Ryusaki and Hideki already told them." She cuddled his head up to the place just under her chin, so his hair tickled her neck. "So it's okay." She kissed his head and kept her face in that position as she watched most of the rest of her Squad bar two people walk in. She continued to hum a melody that caused Tsuji to droop in her arms. When he had closed his eyes most of the way she looked at the others. "Mechanical heart is known to all now." She then want back to coddling Tsuji as the others all looked at Higo.

She tipped her knife at Byakuya, "He asked." She defended through a mouthful of food. She swallowed. "So I told 'em. No harm, right?" They all looked at her until Ki shrugged. "Ki... You are taking this surprisingly well..." Ki flipped her off and sliced up pieces of food and fed the little chunks to Tsuji who was still sleepily sitting on her lap. "That was nice." She retorted in a sarcastic type of voice, "And is it really needed for to treat him as though he is a child?" Ki nodded and lifted the tea pot in front of her and poured two cups. Everyone had gone back to doing there own things.

There was a period of silence before the ceiling collapsed in, dust and debris scattered around the room, there, when the dust settled, was a woman in a purple qipao and beige trousers with a dark teal coloured hair. She was holding a fan and a sword linked with a single chain, both had a lone blinking eye. "Ah hello hello hello!" She grinned happily, "I see there are some new people around, I'm Yoshi. My doll is Nieder. You're all going to die today!" Uryu, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Chad all appeared in the door way.

Minami stood up and lifted the spikes off his collar and smiled up at her. "You're a Bount, yes?" She nodded down at him, "Well then it's my job to kill you, yes I'm afraid it is so." Yoshi lifted one leg and spread her arms wide, ready to attack. "Yoshi my dear, you're making this easy." Minami whipped the chain of spikes at her and they grazed her legs as she jumped, but when she landed she collapsed onto the ground and she screamed. "Just a little secret Yoshi, don't let Doku jomyaku touch you." He walked over to her and pushed the doll out of her hand and wrapped the chain around her neck, he started to whisper in a reassuring voice, "It's alright Yoshi, just relax and fall asleep. It'll all be over soon."

She looked up at him with worried eyes, then she looked around. She noticed most of the Soul Reapers she had already seen looked shocked. "You... You're not from around here, are you? What... What is your name?" He leaned down and whispered his name and rank in her ear, she let a tear slip from her eye. She looked around at the ones she had never seen before and her line of sight ended at Ki, she closed her eyes with a smile gracing her lips in return to the motherly smile that Ki was giving her. Always wanting to be powerful, striving for the top. That dream was lost, as soon as she closed her eyes.

Uryu pointed in panic at Minami who took the chain from around her neck and attached it back onto his own. "Who is he? What did he just do!?" Minami pulled the table cloth carefully from under the plates, and carefully wrapped her up in it, her hands crossed over her chest and the remnants of her doll at her sides. "We tried for so long to do that, how come it was so easy for him?"

Ryusaki sprang up from his seat to help Minami carry Yoshi away, "Well he injected her legs with poison which made them useless upon contact..." Yasui said, "Then he strangled her. It's always a lot easier when they don't fight back. And good going Ki, excellent work at getting her to submit." Ki scowled and threw a bread basket at her, but missed and hit Watari instead. "And his name is Minami Makoto, the fifth seat of Squad 14." She grinned at Uryu who was pushing up his glasses.

He gritted his teeth, "But there is no Squad 14!"

Mazaki slammed his fist on the table, "Then who the fuck are we?" He grabbed a piece of cold meat and bit into it as he watched Uryu for a reaction.

Chad shuffled his feet, "But why ask for your help now, and not at any other moment of need...?"

Hideki sat back down, "There was no previous situation that was proving so difficult as to need our help." He started to carve the top off the egg so he could eat it, "And we refused to help when you come to save Rukia, we didn't see the point." He dipped his bread into the egg yolk and began to eat and slowly others began to do the same, leaving five in the door way feeling awkward. "You can sit down you know?" Hideki mentioned through a mouthful of food, using a slice of eggy bread to point at the spaces at the tables. He swallowed, "I'm Hideki Hikaru. The Captain."

"Koizumi Kaori. Lieutenant." She seemed to burp fire as soon as she said so.

Ki fed a piece of bread to Tsuji who was back on her lap. "Ki Kohaku. Third seat."

Mazaki was shoveling food into his mouth then grinned as he did so. "Mazaki Masaru. Fourth seat." He went back to shoveling food down his gob.

Minami and Ryusaki appeared in the door. "Minami Makoto. Fifth seat."

Tsuji held Ki's hand away from his face for a second, "Tsuji Tsubasa. Sixth seat." He then pulled her hand close and ate.

"Ryusaki Ryuu. Seventh." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Higo Hiroko. Ranked eighth." She was fixing the bow in her hair.

Tange was throwing stones out the window, "Tange Tsubame. Ninth."

Hitomi kissed both Rukia and Orihime's hands. "Hitomi Haru, and I am ranked in the tenth seat."

"Yasui Yasu. Eleventh." She brought her hand down on his head.

"Anami Ai." She squirmed under their gazes, "Twelfth."

"Thirteenth." Watari held her hand up in a salute to them, "Watari Wakana."

Higo opened a file she pulled from her hair, "You are Chad, Orihime and Uryu. Nice to meet you all. We are the thirteen members of Squad 14." She smiled, "How darling, two exceptional humans and a Quincy." The sly look she gave to the rest of her Squad went mostly unnoticed. "Of course, we already have been introduced to Rukia and Ichigo. I apologize on behalf of Ki and Mazaki if they startled you yesterday."

"You will do no such thing," Ki looked up from her seat, "Apologizing on my behalf makes it sound like I regret my actions but am to shy to say so. I'm most certainly not ashamed of what I did, nor will I apologize, either through you or by my own tongue." She smiled at Ichigo and Rukia, "I trust you both found the sight terrifying." After lifting an apple she bit into it and leaned back so Tsuji could sleep on her stomach and chest. "So never apologize on my behalf, I am most perfectly capable of doing so on my own."


End file.
